1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to support stands for fuel-powered appliances, and more particularly, to support stands that direct fuel from at least one fuel source to multiple appliances, such as a lantern and/or a "sunflower"-type heater.
2. Description of Related Art
Persons who enjoy fishing and other outdoor activities in cold weather or during nighttime hours often desire some means of illuminating their immediate surroundings, and generating heat for warmth and/or cooking purposes. Of course, there are a number of illumination devices for outdoor use, including various kerosene and other types of lanterns. A variety of heaters, stoves, and other heating/cooking devices are also readily available, using a wide variety of fuel types. The Coleman Company, for example, makes a number of products for outdoor use, including lanterns, heaters and stoves.
These devices are very effective and therefore quite popular. However, generally speaking, such devices require their own, independent fuel supply, requiring the user to haul multiple fuel tanks or fill reservoirs of the devices on a regular basis. In addition to the dangers presented by leakage and spillage, the user is subjected to the somewhat burdensome task of hauling the individual fuel supplies and/or various reservoir-filling accessories to the site where the outdoor activity will occur, which often can be a significant distance from the vehicle, house, or other base of operations.
One possible approach to address at least some of these problems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,798 to Beckstrom. This patent discloses a propane distribution pole, mounted on a base and having hose fittings connectable to a propane-fired stove/burner and to a propane-fired lantern. The disclosed pole also includes a hose connection to an external propane tank, which can be remotely located from the user, e.g. outside an ice-fishing house. The disclosed pole has a sealed plug at its bottom, where it threadedly engages the base, to reduce the likelihood of propane leakage.
The apparatus disclosed in Beckstrom, however, requires the user to separately haul the pole, base, burner/heater, and/or lantern to the ice-fishing house or other outdoor destination. Additionally, the disclosed distribution pole includes a plurality of shut-off valves that can be easily bumped and thus cause potentially dangerous propane leakage. The disclosed pole also is centered on its base, taking up a substantial amount of space. This can be disadvantageous, especially in closely confined areas such as ice-fishing houses. Further, because at least the burner can be placed anywhere in relation to the user and the pole, the likelihood of accidentally bumping into and knocking over the burner, and/or burning oneself, is significant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,740 to Lagreid also shows a separate fuel tank for supplying both a burner and a lantern. However, as with the Beckstrom patent, a user of this arrangement must separately haul the lantern, burner, and/or fuel tank to the site of the outdoor activity. Further, a user of the disclosed device must contend with multiple, extended lengths of hose, running from the propane tank to the lantern and again from the propane tank to the burner. Additionally, for maximum illumination, the lantern would have to be mounted on an independent support. The user might very well place the lantern on an unstable object, increasing the danger of the lantern falling over, breaking, and potentially causing a hazardous propane leak. Further, because the lantern and burner can be placed anywhere in relation to the user, the likelihood of accidentally bumping into and knocking over these devices, and/or burning oneself, is significant.
Therefore, although providing some convenience to users, the above-described devices have certain disadvantages that are unaddressed in the prior art.